Only in my Mind
by Huzzah-94
Summary: He took my hand in his and said the words that I never will forget he said "have you every cheated on me"...I said "only in my mind" please R&R...i knew it, he knew it, and if he didnt leave soon...i would...NEW chapter! please review and i'll continue
1. Chapter 1

**Only in my mind**

"We can't do this its wrong" she said backing up till she was against the wall.

"We already made a baby together…she's growing inside of you…it's too late to go back now" he said pinning her to the wall leaving only inches between them.

"Yeah but only you and I know that it's yours, everyone else thinks its L…" she said.

"Don't say his name…tonight its only me and you" he said closing the distance between them with a kiss.

**(End of flash back)**

"Mommy, Mommy…daddy's here!" a little girl about age 5 came running in.

"Who is it baby? Leo?" the lady asked.

"No mommy its Daddy not dad" the little girl said grabbing her mommy's hand and pulling her to the door.

"Hey haven't seen you in while P…" he was about to say but just then Leo orbed in.

"What is he doing here?" Leo asked disgusted.

"He's just visiting there is nothing wrong with that" the lady said.

"Well alright but I'm taking Melinda with me" Leo said picking up the little girl.

"But dad I wanted to spend time with him…I never get to now" Mel pouted.

"Oh just shush your coming with me" Leo said then he orbed out.

'I'm sorry about that, he still doesn't really like you" the lady said.

"Wouldn't blame him…his daughter isn't even his" he said with a little laugh.

"Well he doesn't know that" she added.

"So…I just came to tell you…I'm going away for a while" he said.

"How long?" she asked

"I don't know…long enough for it to get back to normal here..." he said.

"I'll miss you…you know it's not him I love" Piper said.

"I know Piper…but your better off with him" he said.

"No…I don't want him" Piper said.

"You know we can't be together Pipe…its just the way it is" he said turning and walking away.

"wait!" I said then running to him jumping into his arms and kissing him one last time.

"I love you… Cole" I said.

**(End of flash back)**

**  
O****n a park bench in the middle of July  
We sat and watched our child play  
If it was the heat or the noise He didn't have too much to say  
Then with a move of his eyes  
A move that could have made the wind stand still  
He took my hand in his and said the words  
That I never will forget  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
I said only in my mind  
How can I tell him  
The time we spent together  
Was time between friends  
There's just somethings I can talk about with you  
That I can't just talk with him  
How can I tell him  
That somewhere in the cards it was meant for us to be  
Why am I blushing in front of him now  
Is it you or the heat  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
I said only in my mind.**

"Leo…" I said.  
"Piper tell me the truth" Leo said.  
"Only in my mind" I said then stood up to get Mel so we could go home.  
"come on baby lets go home" I said to her she was on my monkeybars.  
I looked back to the bench and Leo was gone.  
"where'd Dad go?" she asked as we walked to get our bag sitting on the bench.  
"I don't know sweeetie" I replied.  
"hey mommy?" she asked as I got her into her booster seat she was small for her age so she still needed one.  
"what baby?" I asked.  
"when is daddy coming back? He didn't even say good bye to me" she said , she was only 9 years old but she sounded so much older sometimes.  
"I don't know baby…i hope soon" I said.


	2. Somebody should leave

**Somebody Should Leave**

* * *

It had been 7 years now to the date that he left. He left without saying goodbye to her; he left me to raise her.

We haven't heard one word from him, not one. My sisters moved out, so now it was just me and my daughter.

She is 12 years old now, her name is Melinda and she looks like me but she has her daddy's eyes, she reminds me of him everyday.

There is someone one else he left me with…his name is Parker; I had him 8 months after he left.

I never knew I was pregnant, but I knew the signs and when that stick turned blue I knew it for sure.

Leo never found out they weren't his, he was just glad _he_ wasn't here.

Parker is 7 years old he's opposite of Mel he looks like his daddy but has my eyes. I told everyone that he has Prue's hair, I didn't know what else to say, how else to explain why his hair is so dark.

He's my little prince, it shocked everyone that he was a boy there hasn't been a boy in our family for a very long time.

His whole name is Parker T. Halliwell; no one knows it's actually Parker Turner Halliwell I wanted him to know who his real father is so I put it in his name.

* * *

Right now the kids are in bed, I'm reading and Leo is watching TV. It always gets quiet when the kids go to sleep because it's just… me and Leo.

**It sure gets quiet  
When the kids go to bed  
we sit here in the silence  
Putting off what must be said **

I read a book you watch T.V.  
As our love dies quietly  
I'm so sad I don't know what I've just read  
Somebody should leave  
But which one should it be  
You need the kids  
But they need me  
Somebody should leave

You say goodnight  
And turn to face the wall  
We lie here in the darkness  
And the tears start to fall

If it was only you and me  
Goodbye might come more easily  
But what about  
Those babies down the hall  
Somebody should leave  
But which one should it be  
You need the kids  
But they need me  
Somebody should leave

**  
Somebody should leave**

I knew it, he knew it, and if he didn't leave soon…I would and I'd take my kids with me.

My kids loved Leo they really did, but they loved me and their real father more, though Parker has never met him, he loves him.  
I suppressed a sigh as the tears rolled down my face.

"_Please come home Cole" _I thought into the darkness.

* * *


	3. Tired and BRoke

* * *

It was just us now, my two kids and me, Leo had left one day and just never came back.

I was tired, I had to raise two kids on my own, and I was working two jobs just to get by. Phoebe and Paige help whenever they can but they have their own families to support, I never see them that much anymore anyways.

My joy of my life is now 14 and looking more and more like me everyday, my prince is 9 now and he's looking more and more like his father, which is probably why Leo left.

I was trying to do the bills before the kids got off school in hour.

I looked at all the red numbers on the computer screen and I was literally almost in tears. We needed more food, the kids almost needed new clothes again, but our electricity bill was so high I didn't know if I could stretch my money enough for it, I still had our water bill, land taxes, phone bill; the list went on and on.

i was broke in more ways then one...i couldn't provide for my own children....and i haven't seen Cole in over 9 years.

I gave up on trying; I would try again tomorrow after another day of work. I still owned the club but it wasn't doing so great now, and I also worked at a diner, just until the club got back off the ground again…if it ever did.

I was at least glad we had the manner so we wouldn't be homeless, just broke, I wasn't about to ask my sisters for anything, I barely accepted when they did offer.

I was the oldest I was supposed to look after them; I was supposed to look after my children. I got up and started supper, we had rice and beans and some veggies so I figured that it was good enough for tonight.

I started making it when I heard something in the living room. I stopped what I was doing and quietly turned and tip-toed over to see who it was.

I almost fainted when I saw him, him, he looked almost the same.

"Cole" I breathed stumbling further into the room.

"Piper" he said spinning around.

I met the eyes I loved so much, the ones I saw on my daughter everyday, and almost melted.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Away" was all he said.

I almost exploded right there, he's been gone for 9 years and all he has to say to explain is he was "away"!

"Away! Cole I've been stuck here raising two children on my own! And that's all you have to say!" I said angry but my voice betrayed me and cracked.

He looked taken aback "two" he choked out.

"Yes two! You didn't even think to at least check up on us! I have two children Cole! We have two children! Melinda who is now 14 and Parker he's 9" I said.

"I'm sorry Piper" he said looking like he would collapse any second now from this new found information.

"Well you should be! Parker looked too much like you for me to pretend that long that he was Leo's" I said calming down a little.

"He…he looks like me" he said.

"In everyway but his eyes" I said nodding.

"Parker?" he asked.

"Yeah…Parker Tuner Halliwell" I said.

"You gave him all last names" he laughed.

"Yeah I was going to call him Peter but…Peter Halliwell didn't sound too good so I went with Parker" I said.

"spider-man" Cole said raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah…when I was pregnant I watched it a lot…I didn't know why…" I said frowning at the memory.

"Where are they now?" he asked looking around.

"School…Mel is in grade 9; the teacher called me in and asked me if I would be okay if they bumped her up a grade or two…she's really smart, I told them just to wait for a while, I didn't want my baby girl to grow up to fast…they were going to put her in grade 10 or 11 Cole…she would have graduated either at 15 or 16…L.P. is in grade 4…he loves to read, he's good in gym…" I said I loved talking about my kids; they were the reason for my being.

"L.P." Cole asked.

"Well for me…it means Little Prince because he's my Little Prince. For Mel it means Little Parker" I said.

He turned and looked at the most recent school pictures of them, there was one with just Mel, one with just Parker, and one with both of them.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked walking up beside him after a while.

"Of course they are…you're their mother" Cole said sitting the picture down and turning to me.

"When did Leo leave?" he asked.

"A while ago" I answered.

"I'm sorry Piper…I didn't want to be away this long…I lost track of time, when I left I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you so I traveled through different realms. I lost track of time"

"Mel will be so happy…she asks about you all the time, she tells Parker stories of you, she loves L.P. so much…she says he's the closest thing to you she has" I said turning and looking at my pictures.

"What's wrong?" he asked I was never able to hide anything from him.

"We're…we're broke"

"What about the club? Your sisters"

"The club isn't doing so great anymore…and I'm not going to ask my sisters for money"

"The kids need new clothes, we need more food, the list of bills is a mile long…I don't know what to do Cole" I said as my tears started running down my cheeks again.

"It's going to be alright now Piper, I'm here. I'll look after our family I promise, I wont leave again, I will never leave you by choice" he said hugging me, I buried my face into his chest.

What if he didn't have a choice next time?

* * *

**HEy i really wasnt sure what to put next...so sorry if this sucks....i will take anyones suggestions, help, anything really....:P :D**

**XOXO**


	4. Nothing

* * *

I had no idea what I was going to tell the kids. Mel will recognise him right away which will pretty much tell L.P.

There would be coming through the door any second now and I still had no idea what to do. I was pacing by the stairs and Cole was standing there calmly leaning on the railing.

"Piper calm down. It will be alright. They're our kids" he said and I couldn't help stop and stare at him. He was so wonderful, so…so everything. I loved hearing him say I love, and to hear him say my name. I missed it so much in the past nine years it was just breath taking now.

"Cole…" I breathe just as the door swings open and in runs my Little Prince.

"Mom" he says running and hugging my waist.

"Hey baby how was your day?" I asked turning around and kissing the top of his head.

"It was okay, we had a substitute today in math it was real fun" he said looking up to me.

"Where's your sister?" I asked looking back to see it she was coming up the steps yet.

They went to different schools because Mel was older but they got off at the same time.

"She's was walking with some boy. I was walking with her but she told me to go home" he pouted.

"Wait what boy?" I asked stunned MY daughter, my 14 year old daughter was walking with some boy I've never heard of.

"I don't know. Some boy from her school" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is she coming home?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she'll be here in a sec" Parker said going to take his jacket and shoes off by the door.

I looked back at Cole and he shrugged, I rolled my eyes. Like father like son, hey.

I looked back to my son and he was looking at me and then to the strange man standing on the stairs. He had noticed Cole earlier but didn't acknowledge him.

"Honey why don't you go watch TV until your sister gets here…then I'll explain" I said he looked at me and then at Cole pursing his lips but then he just nods and goes to the living room.

"Protective of you hey" Cole said coming down from the stairs now.

"Yeah well he is the man of the house" I chuckled as I watched my Parker flop himself onto the couch.

"He's 9…I think he's just got a lot of you in him" Cole said coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sank into the familiar arms and closed my eyes sighing a content sigh.

"When Leo left I told him that…that he's man of the house now. He stepped up…he really did. He looks after Mel, walks her to her bus before he goes to his, walks with her home, he said when he grows up…he's never going to leave us, he will always look after me and Melinda. Your right he is only 9 but…look at him Cole" I said staring at my little man.

"he's only ever known us…he doesn't know what a normal family is Cole…but he tells me everyday that he loves me…that he doesn't want anything to change…I just don't know Cole…I have these two perfect children, they're okay that I can't get them everything they deserve, they like that they only have me…just me Cole…they deserve so much more then me" I said tears clouding my vision.

"Don't you ever say that Piper…these kids are lucky to have you, you are the most important thing to them, you are the most important thing to me, and I'm going to make everything alright" Cole said spinning me around and hugging me to his chest.

"What are we going to tell the kids? Mel is definitely going to want an explanation as to why her real father left her without even a goodbye 9 years ago" I said pushing away from him so Parker didn't see.

"The truth Piper…I know it isn't a very good one, I don't want my kids to know we committed adultery but…what else can we say? I left for you, I left for her, you guys couldn't continue living like that…not knowing when your whole lives could come crumbling down…all because of me" he said looking over to Parker.

"You were the one keeping it up" I said sadly.

"I made a mistake…I know that now and that's why I'm back"

"Now do I get to meet this boy our daughter is walking with?" he asks.

"I don't even know if I get to" I said shaking my head.

"I think she's starting to act out now…she asked if she can get her nose pierced" I sighed.

"She's only 14 she is never going to get her nose pierced. Until she is 18 her body belongs to us and I will not let her vandalize it" Cole said seriously.

I laughed at how serious he actually was on the subject…I had already said yes to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" I said trying to hold in my laughter.

* * *


	5. Nothing More, Nothing less

**Nothing More, Nothing Less**

* * *

Melinda freaked out when she saw Cole… she cried, yelled, and then she finally sank into his arms after she tired herself out with hitting him. I had to hold Parker back from helping her. After a while he finally just buried his face into me and covered his ears.

I moved Parker's grip on me over and went to Melinda, I un-wrapped her arms from Cole and she looked at me with her red puffy blue eyes, she wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my shoulder.

"Its all right sweetie…he's here to stay" I said kissing the top of her head while I looked at Cole.

"Everything's going to fine now" I said then I gave Cole a half smile while I led my children upstairs.

When we got up I sat them on the bed and kneeled in front of them.

"He IS here to stay" I said looking into Mel's eyes.

"He's been gone 9 years mom…without a goodbye, without a word, he left US mom" she said her voice shaky but stern.

"I know sweetie believe me I do…but he's back now…it doesn't matter for how long…he is here right now," I said moving a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"he promised me one time mom…he said he will never leave me…no matter what, he broke it mom...after he left I always sat in my room hoping to see him appear where he

always would…hoping he would pop up somewhere and surprise me like he always use to…he left me…US waiting for him mom…" she said pointing to the door.

"The waits over" I heard Cole say from the door.

"Can I speak with her for a bit?" he asked me when I turned at the sound of his voice. I nodded and grabbed Parker's hand and left them alone.

"Look Melinda…I'm sorry I left…I really am, it's just you know that this wasn't my life. Your mom was still with Leo…I didn't want your guys' life to fall apart all because of me" Cole said.

"Promises mean everything dad…but once they're broken…sorry means nothing" Mel said turning away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've missed 9 years of your life, and I won't miss anymore." Cole said.

"I loved you more then I loved Leo…I wanted him to leave…not you, I'll ever forgive Leo for what he's done…" she said turning to him.

"What did he do?" Cole asked with a tiny hint of anger in his voice.

"he left…it was then I learned the only man I could have in my life was Little Parker…I knew he was the only one who wouldn't leave us…you left, Leo left…and I know mom never loved Leo like she loved you…but its just the fact that he left…I think it brought up bad memories for her…but she just smiled, pretend everything was okay, held back the tears, and went on…for me and Parker, everyday…I saw her getting weaker and weaker…but she'd look at us…suck it up and keep going…I am only 14 but I know what's going on here…I know we're broke, and I know we need your help. I know mom was barely making it…she was barely able to get up in the morning…some mornings she wouldn't, she would just tell us she worked late last night or she didn't hear her alarm…I knew she was tired, raising two kids on her own, working two jobs just to get by. I am not stupid; I know everything mom's going through. Part of it is your fault…you left us, Leo leaving was just the last straw" Melinda said standing up and going to sit on the chair by the window.

"I love you more then anything Melinda…you, you mother, and your brother" Cole said taking a deep breath before he said your brother.

"You have a great way of showing it" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Melinda…" Cole said now at a loss of words after hearing his sweet innocent little girl talk to him like that but he had to understand she isn't a little girl anymore, she's

"Just get out okay…I fully accept that you will be staying…but it doesn't mean I have to like it" she said turning her back to him one last time.

Cole just sighed and walked out, he found me and Parker down stairs making super.

"1 cup of rice 2 cups of water…yeah that's right honey" I said as I watched him carefully measure out the rice.

"Hey mom" he asked after he put the rice in the pot.

"What is it my Prince?" I asked getting the water ready for him to pour in.

"Is that man going to stay with us now? Because I don't think Mel wants him to"

"He's your father, and he's also Melinda's father she just has to forgive him for doing something he had no choice in" I said lifting him up onto the counter.

"But…okay, I understand **how** he's our father…but I thought you were married to Leo?" he asked pulling his eyebrows into a frown as he thought.

"I was sweetie…its complicated" I sighed hoping he would let it drop.

"I'm 9 years old mom I'm sure I can fallow" he said with his half smile, he was too much like his father.

"You see right there, you get this from that man" I said pointing my finger at him and adding the water myself.

Unnoticed by me or Parker, Cole was standing in the kitchen door watching our little Mother Son scene.

"Really" Parker asked while he got the beans down from the top cupboard.

"Yes really, were did you think you got your black, black hair and where'd you think your sister got her blue eyes?" I asked ruffling his curly hair.

"I don't know. What I call him?" he asked.

"Dad…you call him dad, nothing more if you don't want, but nothing less please" I said putting the pot on the stove.

* * *

**Hope you liked…next chapter soon…as soon as I think of something to write….review and maybe it will make my thinking process go faster :P :D**

**XOXO**


	6. Chris?

* * *

"Hey Piper" I heard him say from the door.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Um…not so good, she said she knows I'm staying but that doesn't mean she has to like it" Cole grimaced.

"She'll come around it'll just take time" I said motioning him further into the kitchen.

"Parker…this is your dad" I said lifting him off of the counter.

"Well hello there little guy, my name is Cole. You can call me Cole if you like you don't have to call me dad" he said sticking out his hand for my little man to shake.

"Cole Turner…?" Parker asked.

"Yeah that's my name" Cole said.

"Parker Turner Halliwell" Parker replied taking Cole's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. why don't you tell me about yourself while your sister cools down?" Cole asked.

"Can I, mom?" he asked looking back to me.

"Go ahead son. Supper will be ready in a few" I said and Parker led Cole out of the kitchen probably to his room. I smiled as I watched my men walk away.

I took the food off the stove and got it all ready on the table, and for the first time in a while I set a fourth place at the table.

"I guess I should go check on Mel" I said to myself and wiped my hands on my apron before I took it off and went upstairs.

"Melinda…can I come in?" I asked peeking my head into her door.

"Go ahead mom" she sighed.

"So sweetie…do you want to talk?" I asked sitting on the side of her bed.

"…I'm fine mom…really, I'm just…I just need time to…adjust" she said.

"You can talk to me whenever you want…this is a good thing honey…he's back, your father is back" I said shaking her leg.

"Mom I know" she laughed and so did I, I loved hearing her laugh and I was able to make her laugh so easily.

"…so who was this boy you walked home with?" I asked giving her a suspicious glare.

"…what boy?" she asked innocently.

"Melinda, Parker told me" I said eyebrows rose.

"He's just a boy a boy in my class" she said hoping I'd drop it. Not a chance.

"I want his name, parent's names, and the whole lot" I said.

"…his name is Chris; his parents are Christopher and Marie Perry. He's top boy in the class, loves to read, great at remembering stuff…he's really, really cute" she said blushing.

"What does he look like?" I asked smiling at my daughter talk about her first boy.

"He's got brown hair like us, amazing green eyes, he's tall, definitely well built" she said blushing even more.

"Well built…he's 14" I said frowning.

"He likes sports, but he hasn't joined anything he's too concentrated on work to do that." She said.

"Did you say his parents were Chris and Marie Perry?" I asked remembering them from somewhere.

"Yeah they own the Perry hotel…Chris just got into regular school he was homeschooled most of his life…I'm showing him around" she said.

"ok…that's fine with me…you'll have to run it by your father though…now that he's back…your going to be watched a little more carefully..." I joked…sort of.

"Great" she said with faked amusement.

* * *

**Okay I know that's kind of weird having Chris as a sort of boyfriend/friend sort of thing but I had no idea how I could get him in there…: P: D**

**XOXO**


End file.
